northernsyndicatefandomcom-20200214-history
A
Miles Morales (of Earth-1610) is a former member of the Ultimates and the replacement Spider-Man in the Ultimate universe after Peter Parker died. Currently he is a member of the Young Ultimates. History Beginings When Norman Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., and revealed to the public as the Green Goblin by the Daily Bugle, Oscorp was left abandoned. Nearly two months before Peter Parker's death, a thief named Aaron Davis broke into Osborn Industries to steal valuables. Unknown to the thief the Genetically Altered OZ Spider that Norman had previously managed to recreate, crawled into his bookbag. Miles, after being awarded the final spot in a Charter School Lottery, visited his uncle Aaron, against his parents' wishes. While they discussed the opportunities that the school could open to him, the Genetically Altered Super Spider emerged from Aaron's bag and bit Miles on his hand, causing him to pass out and foam at the mouth. Later, when Miles awoke, Aaron was confronted by Miles' father. During a brief confrontation, Miles fled from Aaron's apartment. While hiding from his father on the street, Miles realized that he was starting to become invisible. Miles runs down the street and encounters two movers lifting a flat-screen television across the sidewalk. Instinctively Miles leaps over the television. The surrounding spectators stare at him in amazement and are baffled when he then vanishes into thin air, exclaiming that he must be a mutant. Miles then hides in a nearby alleyway and once again becomes visible. While continuing down the street he comes across a gang of older kids. One of them grabs his bag and demands he either give him some food or an iPad. Miles then grabs the kid by the wrist and manages to stun him, much like the spider had done to him earlier before he passed out. Miles, afraid he might be a mutant, visited his best friend, Ganke, and confessed his new-found abilities to him and demonstrated his Venom Strike on a lego model. Ganke, who was also accepted to the same school as Miles, was amazed and immediately started doing research to explain the phenomenon. Mr. Morales arrived at Ganke's house and ordered Miles to come with him. The two then sat on a park bench and discussed the reasons he didn't want Miles hanging around Aaron; because he was a thief. Ice Man and the Human Torch then flew by, causing Mr. Morales to comment negatively on the existence of mutants. That night Miles received a text message from Ganke, explaining that he had found a newspaper article which explained that Spider-Man received his spider-powers through a spider bite as well. This prompted Miles to attempt to climb the walls of his bedroom, which he did successfully, causing him to exclaim "Oh no." Ganke quickly arrives at Miles' house and is overjoyed when Miles demonstrates his wall-crawling ability. Miles, however, tells Ganke that he just wants to be normal. Ganke suggests they go speak to Uncle Aaron and find out what he knows about the Spider, despite his father forbidding him speaking to Aaron. The next day they arrive at Aaron's apartment but he, and all of his belongings, are missing. Confused, Miles and Ganke leave when they notice a crowd observing a burning building. Ganke, as well as the crowd of bystanders, watch in awe as Miles rescues a woman and a helpless young girl and her dog. Miles then retreats to a nearby alleyway and vomits. He again vows that he just wants a normal life, and decides to leave the heroism to the actual Spider-Man. The Death of Peter Parker Over the next two months Miles and Ganke move into their dormitory at their new charter school and meet their new roommate, Judge. One night, while Miles slept, Miles dreamed that Electro entered his dorm and electrocuted him. He woke up in a panic, but realized it was just a dream. (This was a form of his enhanced Spider-Sense) Almost immediately a teacher entered their room and rushed them to the gymnasium due to an emergency. In the gym, another teacher stated that there was some sort of super hero brawl on the Queensboro Bridge and that Spider-Man had been shot. Miles tells Ganke to cover for him and he sneaks out to find, and help, the wounded Spider-Man. While jumping and climbing over buildings he notices a blue electrical flash (Electro got shot by Aunt May) off in the distance so he heads towards it. As he got closer there was a bigger explosion (the truck which Peter used to kill Osborn). By the time Miles arrived in Queens it was already too late. He watched Spider-Man say his last words to an older woman and then died. While Mary Jane held Peter's body, Miles snuck through the crowd and asked Gwen Stacy what Spider-Man's name was, and she replied "Peter Parker". Becoming The New Spider-Man Miles was struck with grief over not being able to help Spider-Man before his untimely demise, stating that if he had done more with his powers over the last few months the real Spider-Man might still be alive. Ganke suggests that perhaps he was given powers to become the next Spider-Man. Later, Miles and Ganke attend Peter's funeral. He once again speaks to Gwen, who tells him that Peter did what he did because he was following his uncle's philosophy, that "With great power, there must also come great responsibility", and that he felt responsible for his uncle's death. Miles immediately decided that he would become the new Spider-Man and began sketching costume designs. Ganke, having worn a Spider-Man costume for Halloween the previous year, offered it to Miles, even though it was a little too large. Miles went on his first ever patrol of the city, enjoying the freedom he felt leaping from building to building. The Prowler Spider-Men Divided We Fall United We Stand Age of Ultron Due to Earth-616's Wolverine's abuse of the time-space continuum breaking the fabric of reality, "multiversal chaos" occurred causing numerous beings from other realities to be transported to other universes through the tears in reality. Miles was out as Spider-Man when a flash of light echoed to reveal the arrival of Galactus of Earth-616. Venom War Ultimate Spider-Man: No More! One year has passed since his mother's death and neither Ganke nor Jessica Drew were able to convince Miles to assume the identity of Spider-Man again. Miles is now currently dating a girl named Kate Bishop. During a talk with Spider-Woman, she convinced him to become Spider-Man again. Powers and abilities Powers After being bitten by the genetically altered spider, Miles discovered that he had gained a plethora of abilities * Superhuman Strength: Miles possesses Superhuman strength, able to cause harm to a super powered individual with a single punch. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. The upper limits of his strength are still unknown. * Superhuman Durability: Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to most injuries than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, something that would might severely injure or kill a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an olympic-level gymnast. * ' Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. * Wall-Crawling: Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. * Spider-Sense: Much like the Peter Parker of his reality, Miles has a Spider-Sense that is a "buzzing" sound in his head that warns him of incoming danger. However, his Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. This is seen when the night before Peter Parker is killed,; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. This suggests that Miles' ability, similar to Peter Parker of Earth-96283, may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. Unfortunately as of yet, he's not completely aware of the nature of this power. Miles is starting to figure out that "the buzzing" may be attempting to inform him of incoming danger, but again, he is unable as of yet to use it to his advantage like Peter could. He is able to ignore his Spider-Sense like some other Spider-Men did. * ' Venom Blast:' Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. * Spider-Camouflage: Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. Abilities Basic Hand to Hand Combat Skills Weaknesses *'Inexperience:' Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Man, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. *'Age:' Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 15 year-old, his age and lack of real world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. *'Lack of Training:' Miles has had no combat training beyond what he has learned from watching videos of Peter Parker in action and his own experimentation with his powers. This leads to him making tactical mistakes in fights, such as when he leaped into the center of a group of common thugs and was promptly floored with a punch to the face. Due to his poor combat skills, Miles relies on his reflexes and as he his said himself: luck to win his battles. This is shown in the crossover, Spider-Men where he fights the Peter Parker of Earth-616, and is only able to defeat him by a surprise Venom Blast attack, which Peter didn't know Miles could do. Paraphernalia Equipment * Web-Shooters: Originally created and used by Peter Parker, Aunt May gave Peter's web-shooters to Miles. Shield also gave Miles new webshooters after his ones went missing. Transportation Before getting Peter's web-shooters, Miles had no means for fast travel besides his enhanced speed, wall-crawling and leaping abilities. After acquiring them, he uses them as his main transport. Media 4eb1be38b979b.jpg|Miles Morales in Super Heroes Squad Online spider-man-edge-of-time-new-usm-costume-3.jpg|Miles Morales costume in 2011's Spider-Man: Edge of Time Miles Morales on TV.png|Miles Morales seen on a list in Ultimate Spider-Man (2012 TV series) Miles2014.png|Miles Morales costume in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game) Video Games *In Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, Miles' Morales is a playable character. *In 2011's Spider-Man: Edge of Time, for Amazing Spider-Man, Miles' black and red costume is wearable once unlocked. *In 2014's The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game), Miles Morales costume is wearable once unlocked. Television *Miles' face and name appear in the Ultimate Spider-Man Television episode 'I am Spider-Man' on a list of under- stundies willing to sing for Flash Thompson. Notes * Miles' parents names were revealed in the letter page of New Ultimate Spider-Man issue 8. * Timeline established by Brian Bendis via Comic Book Resources. Trivia * Miles' father is African-American and his deceased mother was Puerto Rican. * While the original OZ enhanced spider that created Spider-Man was killed, the new enhanced spider survived and can still bite others to create new enhanced humans. * Miles, unlike Peter Parker and similar to Ben Reilly of Earth-616, wears his web-shooters on the outside of his costume. * Mile's greatest fear is that his secret identity could cause the death of his family. * Miles became Spider-Man when he was thirteen, but his predecessor Peter Parker took up the mask when he was fifteen. * Miles last name is Morales which is his mother's last name and not his father's last name, which is Davis. * Miles takes his mother's last name similar to how Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of the year 2099 takes his mother's last name. * Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has an aptitude for science much like his predecessor, Peter Parker, but as shown later on, his powers differ from Peter's such as his Spider-Camouflage and Venom Strike. See Also *Miles Morales (Earth-1610)/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Spider-Man Variations Category:Earth-1610 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:Ultimates members Category:Human Mutates Category:Super Soldiers Category:Living Individuals